


Knowing is Half the Battle

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Virgil wakes up, realizing he had fallen asleep in a house he didn’t trust anymore. He aims to fix that.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Morality | Patton/Sleep | Remy/Thomas
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Knowing is Half the Battle

Virgil didn’t remember dozing off, but he came to in his pitch black room. For a long disorienting moment he forgot where he was. His breathing dramatically increased within an instant, Virgil’s body tensing up even as he was still groggy with sleep. He stayed stock still, trying not to move as his mind raced.

_Is someone here? Can’t see. Danger?_

Virgil had to wait a few agonizing seconds until his senses were clear enough for Virgil to realize that he heard no sign of anyone around him. He was curious about why he had reacted that way as he pushed himself up, brushing his hair back with one hand as he squinted in the dark. 

He watched the thin beams of light steaming into the room from the outside, his eyes slowly able to make out the room around him. Virgil painstakingly pushed himself up, his joints cracking as he stretched his body out, he yawned, smacking his lips before letting his legs fall over the side of the bed his socked feet hitting the ground. Virgil wobblingly pushed himself up, his feet unsteady with how tired he still was.

He was halfway over to change out of his clothes to try to go back to sleep, glancing at the clock to see it was nearly 11pm, which was at _most_ 5 hours of sleep, when he froze. 

He remembered. All of the memories of that afternoon came crashing back on him, like a tidal wave of a tsunami, it was relentless and didn’t let up. 

Virgil’s breathing rapidly increased and his feet felt rooted to the spot, his eyes staring off into the distance as his mind replayed what happened.

Virgil remembered being happy as came home, excited about being ahead with his job, he remembered Thomas, Patton, and then Roman blocking the living room view. They weren’t acting right and when Virgil had tried to outsmart them to see, Remus had been there, just as _off_ as the others. Remy was the only one who was not acting off, but as he came from upstairs and Virgil didn’t even attempt to speak with him, he probably would’ve acted off as well.

There was one thing that was barbed into Virgil’s mind, that _demanded_ his full attention. The foot behind Remus.

Even though he couldn’t see everything... there... there... there...

Virgil distantly felt his knees buckle, Virgil snapping back to reality suddenly to catch himself on his drawer, cringing at the light thud his body made against it, hoping no one was awake to hear it. The abrupt action made Virgil realize that he felt like he hadn’t been able to take a proper breath for some time due to his rising panic. 

Virgil quashed some of the panic down, desperately trying to keep himself level headed and not spiraling into a full blown panic attack.

But Virgil did admit to himself what he had seen, despite a portion of him screaming for him to believe it wasn’t true. 

They- His friends- his... former friends? had someone else in the living room.

Virgil grappled with the concept. 

_They had a stranger in the living room. Why would they hide it? It is it a surprise? Why would they hide them though? Who would they want to surprise me with? It’s probably not to surprise me. That only leaves two options.... It’s a friend that they don’t me to know about or..... Fuck.... they kidnapped someone and had them in the living room?!_

Virgil bit down on his fist, trying to hold back a scream or any sound of distress, which worked, but it did nothing to quell the anxiety now swirling violently in his stomach, nausea slamming into him.

He did not feel safe in the house anymore, the knowledge that his... ‘friends’ kidnapping someone made him want to get as far away as possible. He loved his friends, but this... was something else...

It was... they were all in on it, that meant they could... they would...

Virgil finally put his body into action, not frozen to the spot any longer. He moved as fast as he could without making a sound, gathering everything vital that he knew he would need. The only thing he had to slow down for was when he had stuffed his book bag full, making sure the sound of the zipper was as slow and quiet as possible.

He had to get away, he didn’t understand why they would do that, but he understood enough that he knew he probably wasn’t safe in the house anymore. He didn’t want to believe his friends wanted to hurt him or do the same thing to whoever they had, but now that Virgil knew something, what if their whole relationship with everyone was just a cover up? A lie so that anyone would have reasonable doubt to question them. 

What if he was their cover story and they would do whatever they were doing to the person to him because they had no use for him anymore?

He had to _go._

Virgil slung his book bag silently over his shoulder, praying his door didn’t creak like he always like it to to announce anyone entering or exiting his room. He couldn’t go out his window as on his side of the house there was nothing, no tree or ledge to drop down on and he didn’t want to risk being seen or getting injured trying to drop that far. 

Virgil cursed himself inwardly at not taking up parkour, as he knew there were ways to drop from that height and be fine, but he had never tried and he didn’t want to try now that the stacks were too high for him to mess up.

His door, unlike every other time, swung open without a peep, Virgil thanking his lucky stars for it to fail to squeak this _one time_.

Virgil carefully shut his door, celebrating once again as the door did not creak or squeak at all. 

He took no time after making sure he heard no one in the hall to softly pad down the stairs, his late night snack paying off as he knew exactly where the creaking bits of the stairs were from trial and error.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he knew wasn’t completely home free as what if the person was still in the living room?

_Stupid! Shouldn’t have fallen asleep. I should not have trusted Remus and tried to listen as now I don’t know what is going on! He- They-_

“I know you’re there, babes.” 

Virgil felt ice in his veins as he froze in the door way of the kitchen. He whipped around to see Remy leaning on the counter, his constant coffee cup in his hand, sipping from it nonchalantly. Virgil didn’t realize he had crouching, as if ready to fight until Remy raised an eyebrow at him in the dim light of the kitchen.

“Hun, I know you’re scared and don’t understand what happened, but I’m not here to hurt you.” Remy soothed, his voice lowered, Virgil relaxed just slightly, as if he didn’t want to wake the others, maybe he wasn’t a part of... whatever was happening and that meant that his friends might not be lying to him, at least not like that.

But the moment Remy shifted his weight off the the counter, expression serious, Virgil tensed again, like a frightened animal ready to bolt at a moments notice.

“What... how... what’s happening in this house and why should I believe you?” Virgil scanned Remy’s face for any telltale reaction for anything that would tell Virgil he needed to bolt. But stupid Remy’s face gave away nothing, his face just looking like it became whenever Virgil a panic attack, which to be honest with all the sudden stress Virgil was under, wasn’t far from happening.

Remy sighed, “I... can’t tell you, at least... well...” 

Remy trailed off, biting his bottom lip, which Virgil had never seen him do. Remy... fuck! He appeared genuine enough that Virgil second guessed his decision for a moment.

But again when Remy took a testing step forward, Virgil took his own step back towards the front door. Even if he was second guessing himself, he wouldn’t let Remy get lose incase it was just a ploy to capture him.

“Stop! Please Remy, don’t get closer.” Virgil raised his voice just a little, but hopefully not enough to wake anyone or alert anyone in the living room nearby.

“Virgil, I-” Remy started, taking another step towards Virgil. 

Virgil couldn’t make sense of what he thought was happening now, everything was so confusing and he just wanted to bolt, but something stupid in him was telling him to stay.

Virgil felt his trust, his love and trust for Remy all hanging in the balance, his heart felt torn between the fact Remy was his friend and the fact he was in kahoots with... whatever was happening.

“Remy, if you’re my friend, don’t get any closer. I-” Virgil cut himself off as Remy took a step forward, and Virgil felt his stomach twist as everything felt like it was crashing to the ground. He... He couldn’t trust Remy, Remy... he had disregarded what Virgil was comfortable with in his state, violated his space when Virgil had pleaded with him to not come any close. It was enough that something in him snapped.

With his mind made up, he sent out one barb, one striking blow that would cut deep into what ever part of Remy that still actually cared about Virgil

“Please, stop pretending to care about me when I know you don’t! It’s clear you don’t respect me enough to tell me what’s going on, so I don’t respect any of you enough to trust that I’m safe here any more!” Virgil snarled, backing towards the door, almost relishing the devastated expression on Remy’s face, if not for the pain in his chest from seeing Remy distraught.

But Virgil didn’t have anything but a glance behind Virgil from Remy, Virgil registering it moment before he felt several pairs of hands grabbing him, Virgil immediately fighting going to fight them off. 

“No, fuck you guys! Let me go! You guys don’t care about me! You never cared! Stop! LET GO! I won’t become a part of whatever kidnapping cult you guys are a part of I-” Virgil swung at anyone and anything he could reach, feeling his fist and foot connect with something at some point, but the hand were relentless. Virgil couldn’t see faces as the light from the kithen was behind them, making his his friends only silhouettes.

He was cut off as the firm grip on the crook his shoulder caught his attention, his eyes suddenly feeling heavy, Virgil distantly realizing someone had him in a sleeper hold. Virgil could only say one last thing before his world was swallowed up by the blackness.

“I hate you.”


End file.
